Goose's Choice
by Red Witch
Summary: After the Eliza's Return series, Shane decides to take charge of his life in a new direction.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters is in the hospital. This takes place shortly after the events of the Eliza's Return series. And it ties into my own demented imagining of the Galaxy Rangers. **

**Goose's Choice**

"I swear Gooseman you are one surprise after another," Commander Walsh shook his head as he looked down at Shane lying on his hospital bed. It had been two days since Shane had woken up from a coma due to his last mission. And they were discussing the events that had put him into the coma in the first place.

"This one kind of came out of the blue for me too," Shane admitted. "I don't even know how I figured out how to heal the other rangers using my bio-defenses. But once I did it seemed so simple. Infusing the energy my bio-defenses radiate with another person…I can't believe I never figured it out before."

"I can't believe you figured it out at all," Walsh said. "Especially without your badge! We were able to take samples of the virus from the planet you allegedly crashed on. It was extremely toxic and would have killed all of you."

"Allegedly crashed?"

"We also took a good look at the ship and determined that it was sabotaged," Walsh told him. "Someone deliberately fiddled with the coordinates and inserted a virus program that affected the engine. It seems that whoever knew about this wanted you dead."

"Could be the Queen's little army of stooges that managed to make their way to the ship," Shane frowned. "Anything's possible."

"As you just proved," Walsh pointed out. "I swear when Zachery and the others told me you healed them at first I thought they were delirious with fever. But all our tests don't lie. You now have some healing ability in addition to your self healing abilities."

"I don't think I'm ready to do **that** again any time soon," Shane let out a breath. "But…Now that I know if I can do it…Maybe…Maybe if I learn to control it better, I can save people's lives. Maybe if I knew how to do it then…I could have saved Max."

"Shane there was nothing you could have done," Walsh said.

"I know," Shane sighed. "It's strange. I dreamt of him and it was so real. Like he was actually there. Like a part of him is watching over me. Everything seemed so real. I could actually feel he was there."

"Probably a side effect of Mind Net," Walsh said. "Are you sure you're all right? You know?" Walsh indicated his head.

"I can't say that I'm still not a little spooked by what that thing did to me," Shane admitted. "But it forced me to face some of my demons and put them to rest."

Commander Walsh gave Shane an unusual look. He knew Shane as well as he knew himself. Even though he was still weakened and traumatized by his ordeal, there was a strange sense of peace and acceptance in his eyes.

"So you've finally forgiven yourself for what happened at Wolf Den?" Walsh asked. Although his tone indicated that it was more of a statement.

"I'll always feel regret for what I did, what I had to do," Shane said honestly. "But I've decided to stop feeling guilty for a situation I didn't create and I had no control over."

"It's about time," Walsh nodded. "There is something else. The lab came back with your blood test results."

"And…?"

"Your system and bio-defenses have been through hell," Walsh said. "Even though you're recovering at an astonishing rate you need to rest for a while for your body to be at the condition that it was."

"Define 'a while'?" Shane's tone indicated he didn't like where this was going.

"This isn't Wolf Den, Shane," Walsh said gently. "There's no rush for you to get back on duty."

"How long?"

"At least three months," Walsh said. "And don't argue with me! You're lucky to be alive as it is! In fact…It seems that for some reason your bio defenses are changing. Since we last scanned your bio-defenses nearly a year ago they seemed to have increased fifteen percent."

"Probably because of all the times I use my implant."

"That's part of it, but the lab technicians found something else," Walsh sighed. "It was hard to pinpoint at first but they discovered that you ingested some kind of unknown natural protein that had been stored in your body and somehow it triggered your bio-defenses to a higher level."

"Unknown protein?" Shane asked. "What like a drug?"

"Not quite," Walsh said. "The technology we used to analyze your blood is new and we can't exactly pinpoint it but…We did discover that this was not a synthetic protein. Something you ate or drank was able to stay in your system for an unusual length of time and affect your bio-defenses. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"I've been to a lot of planets and eaten a lot of weird stuff lately," Shane said honestly. "It could be anything. Then again it could be some of those concoctions the serving droids come up with in the cafeteria."

"Well if you can think of anything please let us know because our scientists are confused as hell over it," Walsh sighed. "And try not to eat anything too strange in the future. Who knows **how** your system will react to it! I don't want another Lingling berry incident or worse!"

"So in other words no cafeteria food for a while."

"I give up," Walsh shook his head.

Shane kept silent. He wished he could tell Commander Walsh about Cheyenne but it was far too risky.

"Just try to take it easy will you?" Walsh sighed.

"You know me," Shane flashed a smile. "Mister Careful."

"Hello," Niko walked into the hospital room wearing a long purple dress, silver necklace, purple sandals and a purple handbag. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving," Walsh sighed. "Try to keep him from tearing up the hospital room."

"I'll try," Niko smiled as Walsh left. She sat next to Shane on a nearby chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Shane said. "Did you bring it?"

"Is this really necessary?" Niko sighed as she took a scanner out of her purse.

"Just humor me," Shane told her.

"All right…" She scanned the whole room. "No traces of recording or listening devices. Happy?"

"Yes," Shane breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess I can't blame you for being too careful," Niko conceded as she put the scanner back in her purse.

"Paranoia has become a necessity tool of survival for me," Shane admitted. "Niko I…Back on that planet. I meant what I said you know? I do love you."

"I know," Niko smiled warmly. "I love you too."

"This is all new to me you know?" Shane said softly. "I mean…I'm not good at emotional stuff. Just being able to **say it** is a lot for me. I didn't even know what love really was until I met you. How could I? So…please be a little patient with me. Okay?"

"It's all right Shane, I understand."

"And if I seem a little…distant in public at first…" Shane let out his breath. "It's not that I don't want to do things like hold your hand or show you any displays of affection it's just…Niko, you know there's a few members of the Board of Leaders that have it out for me."

"And you're afraid that they'll use me against you," Niko sighed. "Believe it or not Shane, I understand that too. Don't forget what happened to my family. I have a few enemies as well. And I don't want them to use you against me. So…We're just going to have to set a few basic ground rules. At least until we know for sure we can date openly without you know…Some senators and scientists having a cow?"

"I know one Senator that would freak out no matter what," Shane chuckled lightly.

"You know, there's no one here now," Niko smiled.

"You're right," Shane smiled back as Niko held his hand.

"Shane," Niko sighed "I'm sorry about…About your crystal. I know how much it meant to you."

"It was almost worth it to see Cheyenne freak that witch out and it exploding in her face," Shane smiled sadly. "I'll just miss…Seeing her in my dreams. With that crystal at least I could visit her even if it was only for a little while."

"I'm sure we can find a way to connect with her even without it," Niko smiled. "Obviously we didn't mention that part to Walsh or put it in our report."

"Thanks," Shane sighed. "Niko I need to ask you another favor."

"What is it?"

"Niko…I…." Shane was hesitant. "I…I need you to do something for me. I need you to go into my mind. I need to know that you won't…hurt me. That Mind Net device really did a number on me. I don't want to be afraid of you and your powers. Can you understand that?"

"I do," Niko nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"No reason to put it off," Shane seemed to steel himself.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Niko gently took his head in her hands. "Just concentrate on anything you want. I won't go anywhere you don't want me to."

"All right," Shane nodded. "Niko…There's another reason I want to do this. I have to say this. I don't want to live my life thinking I could never be anything more than a mutant. I want…No, I **choose** to change my destiny. I choose to have a life that's **mine. **And the best way to start is learning how to…Well deal with things like this."

Niko simply nodded. She concentrated. She didn't need her implant for short range telepathy, especially since she had developed such a strong bond with not only Shane but the other Series Five Rangers.

She found herself falling. Dozens of images were scattered all around her. Many of them nightmarish and seemingly out of sequence. Finally she found her way to find Shane himself. He seemed lost and confused.

"Niko…" He seemed disturbed by all the memories floating around him. "It's too much I can't…"

"It's okay, Shane," Niko told him. "Let's put these memories back in place. All right?"

Shane nodded. She could feel him trying to get a handle on sorting all the memories. She gently took the lead, placing the disjointed images back behind closed doors and walls, representing the parts of his mind that they belonged in. Soon it seemed clear all around them.

"Better?" Niko asked.

"A little," Shane relaxed. "Niko I..I want to show you something. A memory…"

Shane concentrated. Slowly the environment around them seemed to change and morph. "I can't really take you there but this is where I learned how to use my bio-defenses to heal," He explained. "It's my secret place. Apparently it's part of my soul."

"Shane…" Niko was stunned at all the beauty that surrounded her.

"It's weird, I mean when I first got here I felt…Safe," Shane said. "And familiar."

"This is…You **found **your Soul Center?" Niko gasped.

"Is that what you call your secret place?" Shane asked. "Do you have one?"

"Shane many psychics struggle for **years **to find their Soul Center," Niko was astonished. "It took me **two years** to find mine. And in less than **two days** you found yours? That's unbelievable."

"Niko I didn't even know I was looking for it," Shane said honestly. "I just sort of stumbled into it and figured out how to use my bio-defenses to heal other people."

"Just 'stumbled into it'?" Niko was stunned. "You just **stumbled into** one of the most powerful and mysterious sections of the mind by **accident**?"

"Well uh, yeah…" Shane felt embarrassed. "I was just looking for a way to get stronger and…This is a big deal isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Niko looked around her. "Shane when one finds their Soul Center it's an indication of the strength and progress of one's mental powers. And apparently yours are growing."

"So I could end up being a telepath like you and Cheyenne?"

"I don't think so, not right away at least," Niko said. "But you do have some psychic potential inside of you. Although up until now they've mostly focused on your shape shifting abilities."

"And now this healing thing," Shane said. "Can I…Is it all right if I ask to see your memories of your secret place? I mean your Soul Center. Not to go there but just get an idea of what it should look like."

"First of all a Soul Center doesn't have any specific guidelines for what it should look like," Niko said. "It's a representation and reflection of one's mind and spirit. And since you showed me what yours is like I suppose it's only fair if I give you a glimpse of mine."

Shane then found himself in front of a large pyramid. They went inside and there were dozens of stairs, statues, books and other archeological objects all over the place. "Well here's an image of my Soul Center," Niko showed him.

"Is this what yours looks like?" Shane looked around. "It looks **nothing** like mine."

"As I said your Soul Center is a reflection of your abilities and personality," Niko remarked. "You seem to be more connected to the natural world. Thus your Soul Center has trees and animals and lakes."

"While yours has pyramids and books and statues and all sorts of weird junk," Shane looked around. "So you're more into all that archeology and history stuff. Makes sense I guess. So now what?"

"I think this has been enough for one day," Niko took his hand. "Let's go back."

Shane then found himself back in the hospital room. "Whoa…" He let out a breath. "That was a lot."

"It takes some getting used to," Niko touched the side of his face gently. "How are you feeling?"

"A little confused but better…" Shane admitted. "Niko I…" He suddenly felt nervous and confused.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Niko said. And he did.

"Better?" Niko whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Shane smiled. His nerves seemed to straighten out immediately. "A lot better. You really think we can make this work?"

"Only one way to find out," Niko smiled as she kissed him again.


End file.
